


Victory At No Cost

by Fulcrumisthebomb



Series: Ratchet / Starscream ficlets [8]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: M/M, Spark Sex, brief innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:55:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fulcrumisthebomb/pseuds/Fulcrumisthebomb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sure, being the Air Commander of a group of dirty ground-pounders is laughable at best," he said with a contented sigh. "But if this is the actual goal of what the Autobots have been fighting for... It feels like an echo of Cybertron, and that's good enough for me. With other reparations, of course."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory At No Cost

"This is incredibly, processor-numbingly _boring,_ " Starscream whined. "Beyond the fact that it's _torture._ I thought you dampened pain receptors, not _increased_ them! What did they teach their medics on Cybertron?"

 _How to torture patients!_ Bumblebee clicked woefully as he watched the Seeker lift his leg in his second set of repetitions.

"Too true, bug. Do you get some deranged satisfaction out of making me go through this, doctor?"

I glanced up from my console, amused by the strange scene. Bumblebee had enthusiastically volunteered for assisting Starscream's physical therapy sessions and had gained the Seeker's approval by siding with him against me. As a recipient of my treatment many times over, Bumblebee shared Starscream's respect and terror of my medical procedures.

"If you want to fly longer than three loops around the base, you'll continue," I replied mildly. Starscream gave a fierce glare and started ranting again, though soon his words were spaced by stretches of static. His vocalizer had been severely damaged in the attack, and I had relieved a familiar nightmare as I'd tried to save it. It was working well enough finally, though it faded and eventually offlined if he talked for too long. He'd had to reboot it forty-two times in a few day's time- Bulkhead was keeping track, loudly proclaiming he hoped it never repaired fully.

"Yeah, you wanna fly again, don't you?" Miko piped up from the game center, waving her controller excitedly. "You promised to take me for a ride!"

"I did _-sskksss- nothing_ of the _-sksss-_ sort!" Starscream screeched. Bumblebee chirped a series of giggles, then dodged Starscream's punch.

\-----

Starscream stumbled, cursing softly as he leaned against me. He was steadier in the air than on his feet still, but he had stoutly refused all assistance until now. Every patient has good and bad cycles of recovery time and today he seemed too tired to do much but recharge and watch inane television shows with Bulkhead and Miko. It had been very surprising when Arcee had nudged me aside and told me she wanted to walk him downstairs. Starscream wouldn't be alone with any of us aside from myself and Optimus, so I was helping him limp down the long hallway as we followed her.

"Keep up, Starscream," Arcee taunted over her shoulder. "I've got patrol in a few kliks."

"Don't blame me... if you're late," he wheezed. "You're the one who... wanted this little field trip." He sneered hatefully at the back of her head, then smiled beatifically at my reproachful scowl. "The vaults, eh? I didn't think... you were the gloating type, Arcee."

"I'm not," she replied curtly, halting as she turned and crossed her arms with a defiant glare. "But I thought you might appreciate this."

Starscream separated from me as he stopped beside her, tilting his head up to glance in the window. Arcee gave a genuine smile as he gasped and touched the glass with one hand.

"How did you-,"

"Arachnid did it to herself," Arcee admitted with dark glee. "But I got to watch- and drag her across the rockiest path I could find back to the base."

"It's almost as fitting as clawing her spark out myself," he said vehemently, limping back to my side. They shared an uncannily similar sadistic grin and I made a mental note to tell Optimus to watch those two together.

\-----

"That is _not_ a substitute for your physical therapy," I said sharply, then dashed out of the way as Bulkhead ran down the middle of the room toward me. A charging Wrecker always gave me a shiver of dread, especially when one was aimed in my direction.

"Aww c'mon, Ratchet," Jack said lazily as he watched Starscream curse and chase after Bulkhead. "Lobbing-Basketball is plenty of exercise."

"It isn't _structured_ exercise, which is what he needs," I protested, then winced when they both crashed into the wall. "And neither of them need to do _that._ "

Jack laughed, shaking his head. "You're such a fuddy-duddy."

"What's that?" I asked suspiciously, though I suspected I didn't want to know. Jack didn't get a chance to reply as Starscream began yelling again.

"You cheating fragger!"

"I'm not cheating, Screamy," Bulkhead laughed, holding the ball high over the Seeker's head. "I'm just using your height against ya."

"That's _cheating!_ " Starscream glared as the ball began to sail over his head, crouching and leaping quickly with a short burst from his engines. He deftly caught the ball, twisted mid-air and landed a goal inside the hoop. Bulkhead gaped, stomping over to the smirking Seeker vengefully.

"No, _that's_ cheating!"

\-----

I didn't remember inviting Starscream to recharge in my berth once he was well enough to move around- he assumed what was his was his and what was mine was his, apparently. Fortunately my berth was a converted medical one, so it was more than large enough for both of us. It had been longer than I cared to remember when I'd last shared a berth with someone in a non-military capacity, and I found I enjoyed it a great deal.

Besides, Starscream whistled and chirped most endearingly when in normal recharge. Perfect ammunition for a little blackmail in the future.

His recovery was nearly complete by now, though he still tended to offline his vocalizer with alarming regularity, much to his chagrin and Bulkhead's amusement. His test flights were no longer tests, as he easily stayed in the air for more than thirty kliks at a time. His weapons system remained nonfunctional per Optimus' orders, but otherwise he was doing well. As I slid into my- our berth, I figured now was as good a time as any to tell him about his future here.

"Star, we need to talk."

"Mmmmyes, _finally._ " He curled deftly around my frame, leering up at me with narrowed optics as I heard an all-too-familiar click. I halted his spark chamber panel with my hand and he squawked indignantly.

"I said _talk,_ not interface," I huffed, trying to not laugh.

"Fine! Talk _while_ we frag," he said slyly. He cut off my protest with a hungry kiss, and without thinking I melted against him, pressing his frame tightly against me as I moaned into the contact. His answering whimper of pleasure flooded my sensory net with all manner of delightful tingles.

"Star," I groaned when I pushed him just far enough away to not capture my mouth again, "I'm serious. Look at me, this is my serious face."

Starscream arched a brow, his knowing smile causing heat to pool in my systems. "No, that's your _frag me sensorless_ face."

It was a battle I was going to lose, and he knew it. "You're not going back," I blurted before he could move again.

His wings pricked as he paused, his playfulness fading as he regarded me. "Not going back where?"

"Where do you think?" I snapped, gesturing randomly at the ceiling. "I have rebuilt your wings more times than I want to count. Twice I have nursed you back to health from the brink of death, and that is two times too many! I would rather you die in the air like a true Seeker than murdered by your own leader. You can become a neutral, or you can properly defect and join us, but I will _not_ let you go back to that _monster!_ "

I ex-vented loudly at the end of my rant, my optics burning with determination as I stared him down. I saw a myriad of emotions cross his face, too quick to identify, as I braced myself for the rejection, the arguing, even a physical fight-

"Alright." He pressed me further on my back, straddling my waist to hover over me. "Now, frag me already or I _will_ die."

"What?" I was too stunned to do more than watch as he manually slid my chamber panel aside. "Why aren't you- I don't know, throwing a fit?"

"Why would I?" Starscream rolled his optics in exasperation. "I _like_ it here. Though don't you dare repeat that to anyone."

My hand lifted to pet the side of his face, marveling when he nuzzled into it gratefully. "But you've always gone back."

"That was before I got a taste of Autobot hospitality," he said with a fearsome grin. "I _really_ like it here.  I don't have to fight for or steal energon. I don't have to recharge on the lightest setting. I'm allowed to work with scientific equipment. I don't have to account for my movements every klik. Ratchet, listen." He gripped my face, bending down to blink into my optics, his next words hushed in awe. "I told the Prime yesterday his reconnaissance plan was faulty due to the topography of the area _and he didn't hit me!_ "

My spark pulsed with pure happiness; his chamber panel retracted swiftly to soak in the remnants.

"Sure, being the Air Commander of a group of dirty ground-pounders is laughable at best," he added with a contented sigh. "But if this is the actual goal of what the Autobots have been fighting for... It feels like an echo of Cybertron, and that's good enough for me. With other reparations, of course."

I shivered as his first slow pulse washed through me, the bittersweet tang of his essence less pronounced. "What- What reparations?"

"Fr- Fragging you, mostly," he gasped, arching beautifully when I stroked an outer wing.

"I can live with that."

\-----

Arcee crossed her arms, returning Starscream's sneer with practiced ease. "Optimus, is this necessary?"

"We all deserve a chance to prove ourselves," Optimus replied without missing a beat. "Bulkhead, you're coming as well."

"Alright, Screamy." Bulkhead smacked the Seeker forcefully on the back, skidding Starscream forward several feet and into my side. "Let's put your idea of the Con's weak points to use."

"It's not an _idea,_ it's a _theory._ A proven one," Starscream corrected fussily.

Optimus raised a brow. "Regardless, Starscream's intel should be useful for this mission."

"So why do we have to bring him along?" Arcee grumbled. "Doesn't look like he's going to detach from Ratchet anytime soon."

"I'd go just to piss you off, my lovely two-wheeler," Starscream said smugly as he unwound his arms from my neck. I had all but given up ordering him from public displays of affection two weeks ago. Highly embarrassing.

Optimus tilted his head down to glance at us both. "Starscream, heed my reminder than while in the battlefield, you are-,"

"Yes, yes, you give the orders, I execute them flawlessly. Keep giving me energon twice a sun cycle and I'll do whatever you want."

"...Yes." Optimus gave a small smile before turning to the ground bridge. "Autobots... roll out."

Starscream's wings flicked in irritation. _"...Really?"_ I could practically taste the sarcasm.

Optimus took a step before pausing, his smile widening. "An interesting point, Starscream. Autobots..." He ran forward, shifting mid-step. "Move out."

~Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this mini series of my new OTP! I hope you've enjoyed it.


End file.
